The Infiltrators: Rise of Scion
by elegenta
Summary: Robloxia is doomed. all but one of the admins were killed, and the last just went missing. its up to the newly formed Infiltrators to find out what happened. question is, does Scion slave them too? ((my first story, i suck at summaries, r and r pleashe :P its also going to get exiting sometime after chap 4))
1. Rise Of Elegenta

Elegenta woke up, yawned very hard and almost fell asleep again before getting up and brushing his medium length hair. "Another day another dollar" he said very glumly. He went down to his laboratory, he was working on something really big but this meant sacrificing all his time until it was done. He put is specially designed lab coat, black with red name tag,

This also fits over his robot arm (his right arm lost in battle). He was working on a power-up designed to upgrade robloxians in battle, he was nearly finished, he just needed to inject himself the serum to test it at this stage.

Elegenta walked over to his friends' house, beanobrad2009, and strangely enough the door wasn't locked, "this is weird" he whispered as he sneaked stealthily in. He quickly realized his gun-nut friend had forgot to lock his door, he entered the code in beano's gun room and briefly thought about what he was about to do then walked to the far end of the well-kept vault. Elegenta turned to the shotgun he had made for beanobrad and said the code "eagle strike" with pure force in his voice, the glass case opened silently. Elegenta took the gun and put a note in replace, it read

"Sorry about the shotgun I need it for my power-up test, I-o-u"

Elegenta injected the serum, he grunted at the pain, it throbbed then it was over, he could power-up for half-an-hour exactly, he set it to a three KO streak then he could power-up, he took his shotgun and pressed a button, starting a wave of training robots. He took aim as the robot started to fire stun-shots at him, he took aim and shot at the heads three times, blowing their heads off in a flurry of sparks, a voice in his head boomed "POWER-UP!" then suddenly he was engulfed in a purple, green, and grey light. As he suddenly grew shimmering white fur all over his body, it morphed into a humanoid-wolf look; also shining Amethyst armour appeared on his body. "Heh heh it works" he snarled with every 's' he said he carried it on like a snake hissing. He slammed the same button with great speed and force he hit it in about one 50th of a second, the robots came up in a beep and Elegenta speed over the barrier so fast it looked like he run through solid Bloxxtanium. The robots were instantly confused. One said "where are you?" in a sad robotic voice then in one 6th of a second he sliced all the robots to what seemed a million pieces. "THE RISE OF ELEGENTA IS HERE!" he howled with sense breaking force.


	2. Anatomy of Pure And Evil

When pure and corrupt characters collide- that can only mean one thing -war- but however Elegenta is more corrupt than neutral which means he is aggressive and thinks more evil thoughts.

The rest of the friends are neutral or pure which means a halo might form above them and they may be more friendly and polite.

Telamon (right) was now in perfect hypnotism or under control by the, perfectly corrupt

Scion corps, which means they are most likely after world domination, after getting rid of all the admins means they can't be stopped. Telamon was virtually un-stoppable and will grant them incredible strength, of what is to come Elegenta and the friends will join together to stop scion corps and become epic heroes.


	3. Chapter 3

Elegenta phoned his three friends Kirby, Liam, and Brad; he invited them to a sleep-over then a town-wide party on his new invention, they all accepted and came over, in five minutes they were over, Elegenta greeted them and they all sat down to watch TV.

Liam was wearing wrestler shirt with casual jeans with a red head, also with ear muffs and a fake veteran cap. Elegenta was wearing orange-and-black stripy jeans with a hoody that fitted over his robot arm, with a red winter cap with hair that was once black, before the test, now it was angelic white.

Brad was still wearing his pumkins leader uniform (yes it is pumkins, not pumpkins) which was a black severely ripped shirt with his white pumpkin head and pumpkin staff and ripped tracksuit and blood necklace.

Kirby was in a green and white hoody with green monster energy jeans and had blue earmuffs over his shaggy, brown hair.

There was nothing to watch so Kirby switched it over to the news, it instantly flashed up breaking news;

Telamon missing: who will protect us? It also said that no officials could find him. "Oh my god" we all yelled at the sight of the report, "ok... do you guys wanna see my power-up?" Elegenta asked. Everyone yelled "yes" in return "ok come on down to my lab, follow me and stay close" The thing about the house is that it was full of surprises, one wrong door could lead to a waterslide to death.

Once in the lab Elegenta injected a modified serum, one that stays with him for life and takes a 15 kill streak, it also lasts for five minutes without killing to return back to normal. Brad noticed the shot gun and went furious; he must have hated Elegenta borrowing the gun, anyway elegenta slammed the button six times. 18 robots appeared and he vaulted over the barrier blowing their heads, off he left 3 then power-upped, the others gasped in surprise that one of his inventions actually worked. Elegenta turned into the wolf and ripped the remaining ones apart, the others wanted to go too. Brad turned into a truck that could also launch fire rockets and have 2 tri-barrelled guns on the side, Kirby could turn into a blob that could fly, armed with a hammer, with the ability to suck up people, he was a green blob, and Liam could turn into a heavily armoured knight, with a **HUGE **sword that could deal massive damage, His armour was white with yellow armour charm patterns.

That night, at 3 in the morning Elegenta couldn't

Sleep, so he decided to wake the others up, first Kirby then the others because they would punch him in the face. He tried to wake Kirby, "five more minutes mummy, I'm tired"

"Wake up Kirby, come on were going to find Telamon, help me wake up the others"

"Sure lemme get up"

They woke the others.

"Come on brad" said Elegenta. "We are going to the gun shop!"

BeanoBrad sprang up immediately "when, when, I wanna go now!"

Liam heard the news and jumped out of bed, "WE'RE GOING TO THE GUN SHOP?! OH MY GOD!"

"No not really I need to get you guys up, were gonna find telamon.

Brad went in to an immediate atomic strop, and sulked in the corner. "I **WANNA GO TO THE GUN STORE NOW!"** Sobbed Brad,

"Fine but to your vault first"

"Why?"

"Were going to power up"

"HAX!"

"Were only going to find Telamon, I fear great danger round the bend"

"**LET'S GO THEN". **

"Whoa Brad this place is epic!" Said Kirby

Liam was speechless because of how many guns he had, and he was mega jealous. Elegenta's hands glowed blue and he thought; while true do delete part while false spawn part colour 103.

Then a shotgun spawned with a torch attached,

"For you beano, remember that note?"

"Yup, I also want that shotgun back"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, maybe later"

Brad picked up a sniper and a 45mm pistol with a silencer, Elegenta was fiddling with his arm and a chainsaw shot out and began to spin around, and a laser gun and started to randomly shoot and around and almost blew up a vintage golden desert eagle.

"Woah!, woah! Woah! **TURN IT OFF ELEGENTA"**

**"**Yeah I'm trying, it's not responding" there was a metallic clink and it stopped "phew" the others breathed.


	4. Chapter 4

In Elegenta's bedroom, he booted up his gaming P.C and there was his I.M program open, weird, it said: we know what you're doing. Call the press and meet us at the old abandoned prison or we call E.P.D

He typed: but I own E.P.D

It replied: come, we have Telamon

Elegenta typed: we'll be over tomorrow.

"Guys see this" he said worriedly

"Someone knows what we're doing" Kirby pointed out looking worried too.

"Looks like we're calling the press" finished Liam. While Brad was fiddling with his mini-RPG, speechless.

Downstairs on the TV equipped with facetime

"Hello this is builder's bugle, the number 2 most read newspaper how can I help?"

"Ummm... I am the leader of a group of 09ers and 10ers called the infiltrators, we are going to find Telamon and we are not coming back to this town until we find him!" Elegenta pounded his fist on camera.

"Certainly, I'm writing this down now" she looked fascinated

"Also add I've created a power-up to aid us, and I have a DNA Telamon tracker from when he gave my arm"

When the mini conference was over everyone moaned "how come you get to name the team?"

"I was stuck for ideas" came the reply

At the lab Elegenta announced "I have created special armour upgrades, he pointed at 2 jetpacks and 2 utility backpacks. "Take your pick, except for this one", Elegenta picked up a blue/black designed utility-pack. Kirby took an orange/blue jetpack; Liam took a white/yellow jetpack too. "Typical..." murmured Kirby

Beano took the last item (camo utility-pack) "it'll do, extra weapon storage..." he said. Beano and Elegenta looked at each other and nodded, then yelled "to the **armoury**!"

"Watch your step..." said beano "...there's still acid patches from last time beano was here." Finished

Elegenta, as he led the team through a series of secret rooms. Inside the armoury, Brad picked up a piece of experimental armour "hey Elegenta remember this? Could I use it!?"

"Yeah I do, now put it down, it's my... I mean our experimental RB-Z3410T armour..."

"B-b-bu-but it's perfect for me, can't you see! Please let me use it, pweety pwease!" interrupted Beano

"Fine... we're in it for the thrill ride, right!"

Elegenta put his arm into some unknown machine, and an assault rifle on the other end and shut both doors. There were electric lights and sounds. The doors opened, and the assault rifle was gone. The others instantly looked at Elegenta, whose arm now had the gun protruding from the middle.

"Awesome. Now do that to me."

"sorry, only works on my arm, cus you see, its special."

"BUGGER IT"

Everyone laughed.

"so, does everyone have their weapons ready?" Elegenta asked.  
"Yeah, I guess we do." Replied brad almost instantly, dressed in heavy armour that resembled Spartan armour from Halo. He had his minigun, a sniper, and of course a mini rpg. Elegenta used his shotgun, the assault rifle mentioned earlier, and a quickdraw pistol. Kirby used dual pistols, and a heck load of ammo, whilst Chicken Liam used a long sword and a miniature kite shield. Everyone's standard grade sub-militia armour was painted the colours of their packs (with the exception of BeanoBrad, who's Z34l0T armour was painted camo.).  
"so, how are we going to get to the prison?" queried Liam.  
"Crap. Never thought of it." Replied Elegenta.

"You guys can borrow my RV I guess… BUT no scratches or I will kill you all." Kirby offered.


End file.
